Love Until We Bleed
by angels in wonderland
Summary: When Sam must detox in the panic room for the second time, Dean realizes he has something that can make his brother's withdrawal more bearable. Sam/Dean/Cas WARNING: Wincest
1. Chapter 1

Dean had spent years in Hell ripping apart souls, tearing flesh from muscle, muscle from bone. Although he was frequently referred to as "the righteous man," his ten-year descent from humanity had changed him, and he was well aware of that. He was tainted now, his blood stained with darkness.

Dean was determined to use this to help his brother. His Sammy, who had just been broken by Famine, was once again locked alone in the panic room screaming for help. Despite Castiel's orders to wait it out, Dean refused to abandon Sam. He polished off his bottle of whiskey and swung the iron door open.

"_Dean._" The angel laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, his grip gentle but authoritative, and turned the man to face him. "I know you want to help, but that is not your brother anymore." He reached over Dean's shoulder to swat away the lamp that was flying toward his head. Sam was not helping Dean's argument.

"Sam is still in there, Cas. I can't just let him suffer." Dean made a movement to turn, but the grip on his shoulder tightened and held him in place.

"You don't know if this will work." He pulled Dean a few steps toward him and away from the door. "Sam has had a lot of blood, he's too dangerous."

"I have to try." Dean's voice broke at the sound of his name being screamed. He wouldn't tell Cas this, but was sure that his plan would work. A while back, when Sam had been suffering from withdrawal the first time, something had happened that had confirmed Dean's theory he carried physical traces of the pit.

_"Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean walked into the grimy motel bathroom to find his brother holding a bloodied towel up to his face, the towel Dean had used a few minutes earlier to clean up a wound on his neck. Sam looked up at him, startled, but continued to breathe in the scent of his brother's blood._

_"Smells like them," he mumbled into the towel. Dean knew his brother's cravings were getting unbearable—even after a cold shower and a lot of gin their encounter that night with demons had left Sam a pacing mess in the bathroom. This, however, was unexpected._

_"Dude, you're saying I smell like a demon?" His face scrunched up at the thought of sulfur and burning flesh._

_"Just barely, but it's definitely there." Dean pulled the towel away from Sam's face and threw it into the trash can._

_"Okay man, this is a little to freaky for me. Come on." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom and toward the bed. "You need to get some sleep, Sammy." He poured his brother another glass and tried to ignore the disconcerting way Sam was staring at his neck._

_"I'm sorry." Sam's voice was trembling._

_"It's fine." Dean got into bed and covered his injured neck with the sheets. Sam looked embarrassed."Really, it is. Just don't go all vampire on me while I'm asleep, alright?"_

_Sam laughed uncomfortably and finished off his drink. He looked a bit more normal once Dean's wound was out of sight and drifted to sleep within minutes. It took Dean much longer to fall asleep, though._

_He couldn't shake the image of his brother in the bathroom, eyes dark with hunger._

The eyes from his memory brightened into a brilliant blue. Cas was staring at Dean, looking worried. Dean liked that the angel was developing a more human range of expressions. He shrugged as if the situation were no big deal. Just another day for the Winchesters.

"Look, if it gets out of control, you can zap me out of there, okay?" The concern didn't leave Castiel's face, but he nodded and removed his hand, letting Dean walk through the threshold. He even shut the door behind him.

Dean's heart dropped at the sight of his brother handcuffed to the small cot. Sam was shaking violently, his damp hair sticking to his forehead. His skin had a sickly gray tint to it. "Please—please help me, Dean."

Dean looked down at him sadly, but with caution. "Are you going throw anything else at me?" Sam shook his head and pulled against his restraints to get closer to his older brother. He reminded Dean of an apologetic puppy, whose owner had just come home to find the couch chewed up. Dean reached out and touched the back of his brother's neck, stroking it with his thumb.

"This isn't going to satisfy you completely, okay? Sammy, are you listening to me?" He waited until Sam met his gaze. He could see the same hunger in his eyes that he had seen in the motel room. "It's probably going to be like a nicotine patch for a smoker. But it should make things easier for you." Sam swallowed hard and nodded when Dean took out his knife and brought it to the skin of his forearm.

"Cas is right outside," he warned him, gesturing to the door where wide eyes were peering through the small barred window. Their guardian angel. Dean didn't know what Sam's reaction would be, if his brother would be able to control himself, but he felt safe as he pressed down on the knife and ran the blade across his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Dean could process the pain of the knife, Sam's lips were tightly wrapped around his wound. His lips were dry, but they still had that familiar softness that Dean had sometimes felt against his cheek or his lips when they were children. "Kissing is for girls," Dean had said back then. But he had always enjoyed he comforting kisses he got from his brother that stopped when Sam hit puberty and Dean started looking at him in a shamefully different way.

Sam was completely lost in the taste of his brother's blood, and Dean was lost in warm sensation of Sam's tongue running back and forth over his skin. He tried to ignore the moans coming from Sam and the tingling feeling it sent up his arm.

It wasn't enough to satisfy Sam's craving, though, and he let out a whine of disappointment. Dean ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying to comfort him. He whispered soothing words to ease his pain. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dean occasionally pulling Sam closer against his body. He wasn't sure how much of Sam was left in this man, but he knew his brother was in there and could feel his presence somehow.

Then Dean started to feel dizzy. He felt the panic room spinning around him, and his vision began to blur and darken. "Sam—Sammy I think you've had enough..." Dean swayed forward so that his chest was leaning on the top of Sam's head. He hesitantly removed his arm from Sam's mouth.

Sam whimpered and looked up at him with misty eyes. He still looked so pale and sick. The handcuffs were clanging against the metal of the cot with Sam's trembling. Dean gave in within moments and pushed his arm back into his little brother's mouth. He needed to provide for him like he always had. A ring of black circled his vision, and he regretted his decision. He turned toward the door to look for Cas, but the quick movement was too much for him and he began to fall.

"_Dean_." Castiel appeared next to him and caught him, pulling him gently away from Sam. In Dean's state, it didn't take much strength to move him. He let the angel lead him out of the room. Dean could faintly see his brother struggling against his restraints as the door closed behind him.

Cas guided Dean slowly to the floor so that his back was against the wall. "What were you thinking?" Dean could hear the anger in Cas's voice under a tone of gentleness.

"He handcuffed, he wasn't going to hurt me."

"You were going to let him suck you dry. You nearly passed out." Missing a lot of blood and the warmth the angel had brought him, Dean leaned forward and let Castiel take the weight of his upper body while he healed him. The angel met his eyes with a frightening glare that made Dean shiver. Then he stood up and shrugged as if nothing had happened.

"Do _not_ say 'I told you so.'"


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Castiel's repeated protests, Dean found himself outside the panic room later that night, bottle of whiskey in hand. As if Sam could detect his presence, he started yelling his brother's name again. Dean fixed Cas with a cold glare, annoyed with the angel's lack of sympathy.

"I'm going back in there, don't you try and stop me." Dean opened the door before Cas could open his mouth. The angel tried to follow Dean into the room but the hunter closed the door in his face. "Stay out of this."

"You're not going to want me to stay out of it when I have to heal you again."

Ignoring the comment, Dean approached the cot. Sam looked a bit less pale than before and a little less drenched in sweat. He looked up with pleading eyes. "These handcuffs hurt." Upon further inspection Dean could see that the metal was leaving lesions around Sam's wrists from the strain of his brother's struggling.

"If you would stop pulling on those so much—"

"_Please_... please take them off."

"Sammy, you know I can't do that." His brother looked up at him with the same look that had worked on him since they were small children. The expression, paired with his overall look of sickness was making it very hard for Dean to say no.

"I won't hurt you." Dean considered the situation. Sam's wrists were nearly bleeding and Castiel was right outside the door. He nodded and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs.

Dean was just about to reach for his knife when he shirt was pulled up to his navel without Sam even touching him. He was about to say something along the lines of "no psychic demon shit" when a flash of pain shot across his abdomen right above the line of his jeans. In an instant Sam's mouth was on him and his words came out as a strangled moan.

"Sam what are you..." His brother's hands came up to grip the sides of his hips and pull Dean closer. His nails dug into Dean's flesh and his tongue flicked across the cut. Dean gasped at the sensation and tried to ignore the fact that this felt _amazing_. He tried to think of anything to stop the blood that was rushing down past Sam's mouth and into his cock. Dean thought of their bloodiest cases and even Hell, but nothing worked soon he was completely hard. Humiliated and disgusted with himself, he tried to pull away before Sam could notice. Unfortunately the movement caused Sam to open his eyes, and it wasn't long before he saw the bulge in his brother's jeans.

Dean felt the flush of heat creeping up his neck and into his face and tried to release himself from Sam's grip, but the younger hunter dug his nails in deeper and pulled Dean even closer. Sam nipped at his skin before pulling away.

"You're not going anywhere." His voice was deep and ruff and Dean was _not_ going to argue with that. Sam let out a sinful moan as his mouth made contact with his brother's skin once again. Apparently trusting that Dean would listen and not attempt to flee again, he dragged one of his hands from Dean's hip and palmed his brother through his jeans.

Confusion mixed with arousal and Dean's head was spinning. "Sammy?" His brother responded by biting into his abdomen again stroking Dean. He built up a rhythm and soon Dean was pushing back into his hand. He put one hand on Sam's shoulder for support and tangled another through his hair.

Dean pulled his brother's head back to look in his eyes, silently asking if this was all okay. He didn't want Sam to be doing this just so Dean would stay and give him more of his blood. His brother whined in response to the lack of contact.

"Is this—ow dammit Sam!" Sam had used his abilities to slice the cut deeper. Much too deep. "Fuck!" He pulled away from his brother's mouth, which had latched on to his skin once more and stumbled backwards to the floor. Sam climbed off the cot and tried to pin Dean down, but fell flat onto the floor as Castiel zapped Dean out of the room.

_Shit_. Dean had forgotten all about Cas. How much had he witnessed?

By the time Dean was pulled up to his feet he had already been healed. "Cas, I—"

He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he was cut off by Castiel pinning him to the wall, body pressed flush against his. "You _stupid_ man." Dean squirmed against him in an effort to push the angel off of him, not wanting him to notice his current state of arousal. Cas gasped as Dean's cock rubbed against him and the hunter realized that the other man was half hard. He must have seen a lot. Dean froze for a moment before making up his mind and flipping Cas around so that his back was against the wall. He rolled his hips and pressed his dick hard against the angel's.

"See something you like?"


End file.
